The G8-5 meeting!
by Dan KcaYOLO
Summary: ¡La escandaloza reunión del G8-5 está por comenzar!. Las 8 potencias mundiales: Alemania, Canadá, Estados Unidos, Francia, Italia, Japón, Reino Unido y Rusia; junto con las 5 principales potencias emergentes: Brasil, China, India, Sudáfrica y... esperen, algo está mal, ¿no creen que falta alguien?. - Algunos Ocs-
1. The G8-5 meeting! part 1

Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Oc de Brasil/Luciano Da Silva - propiedad de hinata-neko (deviantart).

Oc de Sudáfrica - propiedad de bunoro (deviantart).

Oc de México/Isabel Hernández Aragón - propiedad de Dan KcaYOLO, osea, mia.

* * *

**_The G8+5 meeting!_**

**_- Part 1 -_**

06 de julio del 2005, Auchterarder, Escocia, Reino Unido.

En una elegante sala del _Hotel Gleneagles_, se puede vizualizar una enorme mesa de reuniones con pequeñas banderas de diferentes países en ella y una ventana que cubría casi toda la pared. La sala de juntas no se encontraba en la planta del edificio de alguna ciudad, en cambio, por la ventana se podía contemplar un enorme campo de golf, por lo que todo se encontraba en calma.

"Paz", esa era la palabra que casi en un susurro se podía escuchar en ese lugar. Todo siguió en tranquilidad por unos momentos mas, hasta que...

-_ HA HA HA HA HA!, the hero is here!. - _Junto con el estruendoso golpe de las puertas de la entrada del salón azotándose contra las paredes, un joven rubio entró a la sala junto con una ruidosa y escandalosa risa muy característica de el. Este joven era conocido como Estados Unidos.

_-_ ¡América!, ¡cállate de una buena vez!, _bloody hell_, no puedo creer que cada vez que llegas a una junta tengas que empezar a hacer todo un escándalo. - Inquirió Inglaterra, claramente molesto e irritado, quien estaba entrando a la sala junto con, por lo que se veía, algo así como un poco mas de 10 personas.

- ¡Oh!,_ Angleterre, _si sigues enojándote de esa forma te saldrán arrugas en la frente... aunque... veo que ya es muy tarde como para advertírtelo - Mencionó en un tono burlón Francia, mientra entraba a la sala de reuniones junto a los demás.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo maldito_ frog_?!. - Cuestionó el inglés, mientras se le empezaba a formar una vena en la frente.

- Lo que escuchaste Inglaterra - Le respondió Francia, quien empezó a hacer una sonrisa torcida al ver la expresión de Inglaterra, pues este le dedicaba una mirada asesina. Francia estaba sorprendido, Inglaterra se había enfurecido mas rápido que de costumbre.

Por lo visto, Inglaterra ya se encontraba muy estresado desde antes de llegar al hotel junto a los demás países, obviamente no estaba apto como para soportar la ruidosa risa de su hermanito, y menos podía aguantar a Francia haciendo esos comentarios solo para enojarlo aún más.

- ¡Ya verás maldito francés!. - Y con esto, Inglaterra empezó a jalonearle varios mechones de pelo a Francia y trataba de darle unos fuertes golpes con la rodilla, por lo que Francia empezó a defenderse.

- ¡Adelante!, ¡Yo que estaba tratando de ayudarte, cejudo idiota!. - Empezó a gritar y a insultar Francia, haciendo una mueca de dolor, mientras trataba de doblarle el brazo a Inglaterra.

- ¡Detengansé ya-aru!, ¡Ya estoy muy viejo como para aguantar estas peleas tan infantiles-aru!. - China intentaba separar a Francia y a Inglaterra para evitar que se maten entre ellos.

- Oigan, ¿después de esto podemos ir a comer algo de pasta?, tengo mucha hambre. - Dijo Italia Veneciano, sentado en la silla que le correspondía.

- Italia-san, creo que deberíamos dejar el tema de la comida para después - Inquirió Japón a Veneciano, tratando de evitar que se hiciera en la sala aun mas escándalo todavía con las quejas del italiano.

- ¡Pero tengo hambre Japón!. - Le reclamó Italia, haciendo una expresión infantil, dirigida a su amigo.

- Italia-san... este no es el momento para pensar en comida.- Aclaró Japón, mientras le señalaba con el dedo a su amigo Italia el problema que tenían en ese momento.

Al parecer, China no pudo solo el tratar de separar a Inglaterra y a Francia, por lo que India entró en escena.

China estaba agarrando por la cintura a Francia, mientras que India hacia lo mismo con Inglaterra. Ambas naciones trataban de separar a los otros 2 que estaban a punto de matarse. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano, pues rápidamente India y China se cansaron y se recargaron en una pared para descanzar, soltando al par de países europeos.

- Es imposible China, yo también estoy muy viejo como para intentar pararlos. ¡Me libré de Inglaterra, pero no entiendo como es que no puedo detener una pelea de niños entre el y Francia!. - exclamó India, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Ustedes 2!, _Mein Gott, _¡terminen con esta inmadurez suya y paren antes de que les vaya peor!. - Gritó enfurecido Alemania, al terminarsele la paciencia al ver que el drama de la sala de juntas aun no paraba.

- Esto es divertido, *kolkol* - Se alcanzó a escuchar el comentario de Rusia, quien se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación observando todo el caos que se sucitaba en la sala de juntas.

La sala, verdaderamente, era un campo de guerra. Inglaterra y Francia estaban apunto de iniciar una secuela de la Guerra de los Cien Años, China e India se encontraban exhaustos por intentar separarlos, Veneciano lloraba porque todo aquel ajetreo lo había dejado con mas hambre aun, Alemania alegaba para tratar de detener todo ese alboroto, Japón buscaba algo en que ayudar para detener la pelea, Rusia se encontraba maldiciendo por lo bajo, América seguía con su escandalosa risa y Sudáfrica se encontraba sentado en su asiento tratando de buscar "su lugar feliz" para evitar asesinar a Francia y a Inglaterra antes de que estos se mataran entre si.

"Caos"... esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente el ambiente de la sala de juntas en aquel momento.

- O-oigan, creo que necesitamos continuar con la... - Finalmente, Canadá intentó hablar con su suave voz, pero de repente, una voz mucho mas fuerte lo interrumpió.

- ¡TODOS PAREN CON ESTO!, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TUVIERA QUE VIAJAR DESDE MI CASA SOLO PARA TENER QUE AGUANTAR A UN PAR DE PAÍSES DEL VIEJO MUNDO ALEGANDO ESTUPIDECES!. ¡INGLATERRA, SE SUPONE QUE COMO ANFITRIÓN DEBERÍAS SER RESPONSABLE DE PARAR CUALQUIER PROBLEMA QUE SE INTERPONGA CON LA REUNIÓN!, !PERO SI TU ERES QUIEN LO PROVOCA, NO SE COMO QUIERES QUE FUNCIONE ESTO, ASÍ QUE DETÉN ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ_, MERDA!_. - Con esto, el siempre contento y feliz Brasil rompió su silencio sepulcral para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a los demás países.

Todas las naciones presentes se sorprendieron, pues nunca habían visto a Brasil tan furioso y enojado como lo estaba en ese momento. Aunque tuvieron que darle la razón, el hacerle una invitación muy especial para asistir una junta muy importante y el que tenga que cruzar el Atlántico solo para aguantar esas tonterías haría que se molestara, y no solo el, cualquiera se enfadaría.

Inglaterra, en cambio, se encontraba realmente apenado. Brasil tenía toda la razón, debido al que el estrés ue tenía por el trabajo lo hizo comportarse como un verdadero imbécil y olvidó toda su responsabilidad como país anfitrión.

- "Soy un completo idiota, pero el estrés que tengo acumulado... pareciera que colapsé con tan solo una pequeña molestia, y apesar de todo... fue mi idea invitar al G-5 a la junta anual del G8, soy de lo peor, soy un idiota... tengo que arreglarlo". - pensó Inglaterraa, mientras se acercaba a Brasil. - Lo lamento Brasil, lo lamento mucho, se que siempre trato de ser el mediador en las reuniones mundiales, pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y esta vez la presión me alcanzó y arruiné todo... desearía que me perdonaran todos, y en especial les debo una disculpa al G-5, de verdad lo lamento chicos. - Inglaterra impaciéntemente esperaba una respuesta por parte de alguien.

Finalmente, Brasil fue el primero en hablar.

- Pero claro que te perdono Inglaterra, se que el ser una nación con muchas responsabilidades te puede un poco sensible, se de lo que hablas.- Le respondió Brasil, con una radiante sonrisa pintada en el rostro y dándole unos golpecitos amistosos al brazo de Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué les parece si iniciamos con esta junta para luego ir por algo de comer al restaurante, tal y como Italia dijo hace un rato. - Opinó Sudáfrica, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento para tomar una posición mas cómoda.

- Me parece una excelente idea. - Inquirió América quien también se encontraba sentado. - Luego también podríamos jugar los trece en el campo de golf. ¿Qué me dicen los demás?.-

- Yo digo que su hermano mayor les dará una paliza a todos en el juego. - Comentó el francés, mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

- Puedo ser viejo-aru, pero eso no me quita la habilidad de jugar-aru. - China, quien ya se veía recuperado, empezó a bromear, y aligual que India, Alemania y Rusia, tomaba asiento alrededor de la mesa

- Yo opino lo mismo que los demás. - Agregaron Canadá y Japón al unisonido con una sonrisa en el rostro tomando sus lugares.

- Oh!, y después de comer y jugar todos podríamos tomar una siesta. ¿Qué me dices Inglaterra?. - Inquirió Veneciano a Inglaterra

- Lo haremos Italia, lo prometo. - Le respondió Inglaterra. - Eso si, solo lo haremos si estamos en orden y sin alegar mientra hagamos la reunión. ¿Entendido?.- Alegó, esperando la respuestas de los demás.

Todos asintieron. Al ver que todos se encontraba en sus lugares correspondientes, Inglaterra decidió hacer lo mismo, dirigiéndose hacia el asiento del anfitrión

- Muy bien, con esto empezemos con la reunion del G8+5. - Comenzó a hablar Inglaterra, al ver que podía dar comienzo con la reunión

Con esto, daba inicio la reunión del G8+5, las 8 potencias mundiales: Alemania, Canadá, Estados Unidos, Francia, Italia, Japón, Reino Unido y Rusia; junto con las 5 principales potencias emergentes: Brasil, China, India, México y Sudáfrica...

- "¿Qué?... un momento, algo me parece que está mal, somos el G8+5, por lo tanto deberíamos ser en total trece, pero...". - Inglaterra empezó cuestionarse aquello en su mente, y empezó a hacer una revisión desde su lugar de toda la sala, por que al parecer algo no cuadraba en ella. Empezó con los miembros.- "Muy bien, desde mi izquierda hasta mi derecha están sentados Rusia, Sudáfrica, Alemania, Canadá, Estados Unidos, Francia, India, Italia, Japón y un asiento está vacio... un momento"...

- Inglaterra... ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿por qué no has empezado a... - Cuestionó América a Inglaterra, pero fue interrumpido por este.

- ¿¡UN ASIENTO VACIO A MI DERECHA?!, ¡¿PERO QUE... ¡MÉXICO!, ¡FALTA QUE MÉXICO LLEGUE A LA JUNTA!. -

Ante este descubrimiento por parte de Inglaterra, absolutamente el resto de las naciones cayeron de forma dramática de sus asientos... literalmente hablando, todos cayeron al piso.

Al parecer, la importante junta programada del G8+5 tendría que esperar hasta dar con el paradero de la mexicana.

* * *

Una idea que resultó al investigar un poco sobre el tema, y dado a que los mexicanos (y los latinos en general),somos muy impuntuales, se me ocurrió poner a mi OC de México en esa situación, además, que mejor manera de presentarla para mis futuros fics.

Puse los OCs de varias personitas porque planeó que, cuando le den la tableta para dibujar a mi hermana, yo la pueda utilizar para luego hacerme una cuenta en deviantart y subir dibujos sobre mis fics

Este fic constará d partes mas, asi que si les gustó dejenme un review para saber si quieren conti, si pueden marquelo como favorito y sigan el fic, y de una buena vez, a mí. Si eres muy vago(a) y no tienes una cuenta en fanfiction, si puedes haste una para hacerme saber que alguien leyó la historia.

Gracias por leer. :3


	2. The G8-5 meeting! part 2

Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Oc de Brasil/Luciano Da Silva - propiedad de hinata-neko (deviantart).

Oc de Sudáfrica - propiedad de bunoro (deviantart).

Oc de México/Isabel Hernández Aragón - propiedad de Dan KcaYOLO, osea, mia.

* * *

The G8+5 meeting!

- Part 2 -

Todos se encontraban en silencio, nadie se atrevía comentar algo, desde la ventana se podía contemplar el cielo, ya había oscurecido y empezaba a nublarse, como casi todos los dias ocurre en Gran Bretaña.

El problema que ahora todas las naciones presentes tenían era que desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 7 de la noche, aun no había rastro de México. La habían tratado de buscar desde la mañana, pero nunca dieron con su paradero.

- Aún no puedo creer que desperdiciamos casi media junta en una estúpida pelea de niños. - Inglaterra se encontraba sentado recargando los codos en la mesa de café, con ambas manos cubriéndose la cara, en un tono de no poder creerse todo el tiempo que se la había pasado peleando con Francia. - Además de que México...

- ... Aún no puedo creer que México no haya llegado todavía después de casi 10 horas desde la hora de inicio de la reunión. - Francia estaba aun mas desconcertado por ello que por cualquier otra cosa.

- En serio, no creo que España haya criado a una niña tan impuntual, si acaso el se preocupa un poco por el tiempo, ¡pero esto es una locura, ¡no creo que no le haya enseñado a sus antiguas sobre la cortesía de no ser tan impuntual!.- Alemania se encontraba claramente molesto, no podía creer que la mexicana no tuviera la cortesía de siquiera llamarlos para darles a conocer como se encontraba.

- No es que mi tío no nos haya enseñado eso - Comentó Brasil. - Pero me parece que el no fue lo suficientemente estricto en ese asunto, tampoco lo fue Portugal conmigo. -

Brasil tenía un punto en eso, si bien era conocido que ambos países ibéricos eran un algo despreocupados respecto a esos asuntos de la puntualidad, los latinoamericanos, por alguna razón, tomaron la costumbre de ser muchísimo mas impuntuales que España y Portugal.

- De todas formas Brasil, esto ya es el colmo, a nadie le pedí algo difícil, solo tenían que estar aquí 5 minutos antes de las diez de la mañana. ¡Ya pasaron 9 horas, ya es de noche!. ¡Y no era algo imposible, tu también lograste llegar a tiempo!. ¡Se suspendió la junta, ya hasta bajamos a comer al restaurante y hemos estado desde las 3 de la tarde en el café del hotel, y en todo este tiempo México no apareció y tampoco nos ha marcado de regreso porque no ha contestado su celular!. - Inglaterra mencionó aquello, pero alguien llamo la atención de todos.

- E-escuchen todos, pienso que lo que deberíamos hacer es tratar de localizar a México otra vez.- Canadá comentó, tratando de llamar la atención.

- ¿Quién eres?. -

- Soy Canadá. -

- Canadá tiene razón-aru, primero deberíamos volver a intentar a descubrir en donde se encuantra México-aru. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que intentamos marcar a su celular-aru. - Y con esto, China empezó a saca su teléfono para llamar por celular a la mexicana, pero... - ¡Aiyaa!, ¡ya no tengo batería-aru!. ¿Acaso alguien mas no puede usar su celular otra vez para buscar a México-aru?-

- Yo lo intentaré - América empezó desde su teléfono celular a tratar de dar con su vecina. - Ya, ya está, ahora solo esperemos que me conteste... -

- ... América, ¿lo conseguiste?. - Sudáfrica intentó hablar, y rápidamente fue América le contesto.

- Espera Sudáfrica, aun no ha entrado la llamada... - América seguía esperando a que México contestara. Pero al parecer la suerte no le sonreía en aquel momento.

- America-kun, ¿cómo le fue?, ¿México-san le contestó está vez? - Japón, al igual que todos, quería saber como le había ido al americano al tratar de dar con la mexicana.

- Me mandan al buzón de voz... otra vez - América seguido de esto guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Esto me a parecido raro- Habló Inglaterra. - México siempre contesta su celular, me extraña que esta vez no lo haga. Ya le hemos intentado marcar desde la mañana.-

- Además... tampoco nos regresa la llamada. - Añadió Francia

- Luego su jefe no nos ha informado algo sobre ella. - Sudáfrica se encontraba pensando, si el jefe de México tampoco les había comunicado algo... ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella?.

Ante esta situación, el resto de las naciones se quedaron pensativos. Si México no contestaba su celular, y al parecer aun no llegaba al hotel después de casi 10 horas, ¿qué era lo que le podría haber pasado?.

- ... ¿No creen que... a México le pudo haber ocurrido un accidente?. - India, mencionando aquello con un tono muy preocupado, empezó a cuestionarse ello.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿a México le ocurrió algo?!, ¡India no digas esas cosas _per favore!. - _Italia, al momento de que India mencionó la probabilidad de que a México le pudo haber ocurrido un accidente, se preocupo demasiado, por lo que empezó a llorar.

- ¡Italia!, ya no llores, llorando no es la forma de arreglar algo. - Alemania trató de hacer que Veneciano dejara de llorar, pero eso solo lo empeoró mas.

- Pe-pero... ¿y si... a México de verdad le ocurrió algo grave?. - Ante esta respuesta por parte de Italia, todos se quedaron mudos y pensativos.

Todos en la sala se empezaron a plantearse a si mismos aquella probabilidad. Pero a decir verdad, dejaba mucho que pensar que después de todo ese tiempo, México aun no había llegado a la junta, no contestara su teléfono y aun no e haya dejado algún aviso a alguien informando que llegaría tarde, tal y como lo hacía en casi todas las reuniones mundiales.

- Escuchen todos. - Rusia empezó a hablar para llamar la atención de los demás, y cuando por fin la consiguió, continuó - ¿Ustedes también están pensando que quizás esa causa sea la mas certera?...-

- ... Puede que, tal vez... - Japón empezó a pensar con mas profundidad la situación. - Esa, lamentablemente, podría ser la causa de que México aun no ha...-

- _Ha ha ha ha ha._ ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Japón ?. - Estados Unidos interrumpió a Japón antes de que este terminara lo que iba a decir. - H_a ha_, si es imposible que a México le haya ocurrido algo, _ha ha ha._ ¿Qué es lo que les pasa por la cabeza mundo?_ ha ha ha ha ha, ha... ha... ha..._ ¡¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES?, ¿COMO ES QUE SE PLANTEAN ESA POSIBILIDAD?!, ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDE SER ESO!, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!.- América empezó a gritar como histérico al ver que el resto de G8+5 tenía la expresión de empezar a creer que a su vecina y amiga de la infancia le había ocurrido algo. - ¿Canadá?, ¿no les vas a decir algo al respecto?, tu sabes bien que eso es imposible, ¿verdad?. - América esperaba que su hermano lo apoyara con esta, pero ese no fue el caso.

- Yo... América, quizás sea mejor empezar a cuestionarnos eso, ¿no lo crees?. - Canadá abrazó con mas fuerza a Kumajiro, mientras pensaba que... quizás...

- ¡Canadá, apóyame en esto!_. Agh, ¡Brazil!, _¡¿No dirás nada al respecto?!, ¡eres su familia!. - América esperaba expectante la respuesta que le daría el latino, obviamente Brasil ya tendría que haber dicho algo en contra de que a México le pudo ocurrir un accidente.

- ¡América, cálmate!. Yo tampoco quiero que sea eso lo que pasó, pero... ¿qué tal y si?, nadie lo puede saber. Lo que todos debemos hacer es inmediatamente salir a buscar a México antes de que empiece la tormenta. ¿Ya vieron cómo está es cielo? Será mejor que lo hagamos rápido. Vuelvan a intentar a marcar a su celular, y por al amor de Dios, ¡que alguien hable con España sobre esto!, ¡creo que el es sería el primero en querer saber que México no aparece por ninguna parte!.-

- Brasil tiene razón. - Con esto, Inglaterra empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del salón. - Yo voy a la recepción para avisarles lo que ocurre, Alemania y China, acompáñenme por favor. Francia, llama a España para avisarle lo que ocurre, los demás esperen aquí, si es posible vuelvan a tratar de llamar a México para ver si les contesta. - Inglaterra junto con Alemania y China, iban a salir del salón.

-_ Dude, _no es necesario, creo que ya viene en camino, es imposible que a México le haya ocurrido algo grave. ¿Por qué mejor no la esperamos?- América trataba de detener a Inglaterra, pero luego India habló.

- América, por favor, trata de pensar en ello, creo que lo mejor será si empezamos a buscar a Mé... - India trataba de hacer a entrar en razón a Estados Unidos, pero Francia los interrumpió.

- _Schhhhhh. _Cállense todos, ya me estoy comunicando con _Espagne. - _Francia colocó el altavoz de su teléfono para que todos pudieran escuchar la plática.

Todos en el salón miraban detenidamente el teléfono del francés.

... - " ¿Si? ¿dígame?... ah, eres tu Francia, ¿que es lo que pasó?. Me dijiste que estarías en una junta mundial junto con el resto del G8 y el G-5 y que por eso quizás fuera muy difícil contactarte. Oh, a propósito, ¿cómo está México? apuesto a que otra vez llego tarde_ ha ha_". -

- Sobre eso es exactamente lo que te queremos informar _Spain_, de México. - Esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Inglaterra.

- "¿Inglaterra?, ¿ese eres tu?". -

- Si España, soy yo. Aquí mismo estamos el resto del G8+5, te queremos hablar de algo importante"-

- "... no me gusta como suena eso... ¿ocurrió algo grave?, y por lo que entendí... ¿eso grave tiene que ver con México?. Explíquenme que es lo que está ocurriendo, ahora." -

- España, soy yo, Francia. Lo que pasa es que la junta que programamos para hoy no se realizó porque México no apareció en ningún momento, por eso suspendimos la junta. Además, la junta era a las 10 de la mañana y ya son las 7 de la noche y... y ya empezó a llover, en todo este tiempo no a habido rastro alguno de México, creemos que quizás le pudo haber pasado algo, y ahora me temo que con la lluvia sea mas difícil tratar de localizarla, creímos que sería importante informártelo. -

- "... ¿QUÉ COÑO?, ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO APARECIÓ?. ¿Y NO TRATARON DE CONTACTARLA?"

- Hermano España, tranquilo. - Veneciano trató de calmar a España, y pareció dar resultado.

- "... Lo siento Ita-chan, me descontrolé. Pero hablando en serio, ¿ya trataron de comunicarse con México?". -

- Yo lo hice. - Esta vez, a América le toco hablar. - Pero le he marcado como 15 veces en todo el día y no me contesta. Yo hasta hace 10 minutos veía imposible que a México le hubiera pasado algo, pero creo que ahora...-

- "Mas te vale que no termines esa frase, América. Es imposible que a México le hubiera pasado un accidente, no es creíble que a México... déjenme hablar con Brasil. ¡Brasil!, ¿estás ahí?". -

- Si tío, aquí estoy. No te preocupes, ya empezamos a buscarla. Te prometo que la encontraremos, solo que por el momento necesitamos esperar porque la lluvia se viene mas fuerte cada vez. -

- "No puedo quedarme aquí en mi casa sentado con los brazos cruzados. Si es necesario, iré al Reino Unido"-

- Tío, no es necesario que ven... - Brasil intentó comunicarle a España que no era necesario que viniera, que se quedara en casa y luego le avisarían que ocurrió, pero un fuerte trueno lo interrumpió.

- ¡AHHHHHH!, ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!. - El G8+5... y España, gritaron al escuchar tremendo sonido, pero un comentario los hizo callar.

- ¡Wow, que increíble!. ¿Sabes qué Inglaterra?, es cierto lo que dicen sobre tu casa, de verdad llueve mucho, _he he.-_

Una voz femenina los hizo callar a todos, incluyendo a España, que al parecer por medio del alta voz también alcanzó a escuchar la voz de...

- Me... Mexi... ¡MÉXICO!. -

* * *

Y con esto termina la segunda parte de este fanfic. Haciendo cuentas, quizás este fic tenga cuatro o cinco capítulos en total, por lo que espero que la querida personita que esté leyendo esto los espere pacientemente. Por cierto, la pequeña mención que hice de Portugal... ¿ya vieron _Halloween 2011?, _el tipo del final con la cola de caballo me parece que es el. :D

Por favor déjenme un comentario para saber si les gusto y para saber si la personita que está leyendo esto le parece agradable el fic, si se puede marquen como favorito la historia y síganla y/o a mi de una buena vez.

Gracias por leer. :3*brofist*


	3. The G8-5 meeting! part 3

**_The G8+5 meeting!_**

**_- Part 3 -_**

- Me... Mexi... ¡MÉXICO!. -

Todo el mundo gritó al unísonido el nombre de la nación que se encontraba recargada y con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta de la entrada del café de hotel. Una figura femenina, de tez bronceada, con un cabello largo y ondulado color chocolate y ojos del mismo color, con una sonrisa torcida y juguetona, junto con una expresión burlona en su rostro y un par de maletas en sus manos. De esta forma, México hacía su aparición ante la mirada atónita del resto de los países.

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué es lo que pasó?, ¿por qué me miran todos de esa forma?. - Al parecer, la recién llegada México aun no entendía la razón por la cual todos la miraban con una cara de no poderse creer lo que estaban viendo.

- ... ¿Siguen sin responder?... enserio, me están preocupando... y mucho. - México seguía sin captar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pareciera que no le importara en lo mas mínimo el llegar al hotel después de casi 10 horas de tardanza. México se veía tan relajada y despreocupada, actuaba igual a como siempre actuaba durante su tiempo libre. Todos los hombres tenían la impresión de que a la mexicana ignoraba el hecho de que esta los había dejado desde la mañana con el corazón a punto de explotar por toda la presión que les provoco el que ella no aparecía y se la habían pasado toda la tarde buscándola y tratando de comunicarse con ella. Absolutamente todos se encontraban en silencio

- ... O-oigan... todos me están... me están preocupando... y... y no voy en broma... di-digan algo, por favor. No estoy entendiendo porque todos me miran de esa mane... - Pero antes de que México pudiera decir algo más, Italia se había lanzado sobre ella, abrazándose de su cintura, enredándose en sus piernas y comenzando a llorar.

- ¡_Messico_!, ¡no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera!. - Italia Veneciano lloraba de felicidad, al ver que si querida amiga se encontraba sana y salva.

- ¿Veneciano?. No entiendo, ¿estabas preocupado por mi?. - México se había asignado a acariciarle la cabeza a Italia, de una manera cariñosa.

Era cierto que México podía ser orgullosa, testaruda y en algunas ocasiones algo brava, pero no podía no enternecerse con las acciones del italiano. Ella siempre era así de amorosa cuando llegaban ese tipo de situaciones. Cuando México tenía la oportunidad, era tan cariñosa como una madre. Su caso era el mismo que el de, por ejemplo, Colombia y Venezuela. El trío de latinas poseía un carácter fuerte, pero cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad, las tres daban a conocer el muy famoso "amor maternal latino".

- ¡¿México?!. ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!, ¡me tenías demasiado preocupado!, ¡no seas tonta, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma hermana!. - Brasil había corrido desde donde se encontraba solo para poder abrazar a su hermana y besarle la mejilla de forma cariñosa.

- "Ahora de qué me estará hablando este par". - Pensaba la mujer mientras Italia y Brasil seguían abrazándose a ella. México iba a decir algo al respecto, pero el abrazo tan inesperado y fuerte de parte de un rubio la distrajo.

- ¡_Mexico_!. ¡No sabes lo aterrado que estaba!, ¡casi me daba un ataque de pánico por el hecho de que te pudo haber ocurrido algo!. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿en dónde te encontrabas?, ¿te lastimaste?, ¿por qué no respondías mis llamadas y las del resto?... - América había captado que México finalmente se encontraba con ellos, el seguía abrazándola fuertemente y bombardeandola con preguntas.

- ¿Qué?... acaso, ¿ustedes 3 estaban preocupados por mi?. -

- No solo ellos estaban preocupados por ti. - Francia había interrumpido a la joven. - ¡_Mon dieu_!, ¿en qué estabas pensando al aparecerte de la nada?. También... ¿cómo es que actúas como si nada estuviera pasando?. No puedes ver todo el tiempo que pasamos esperándote. Nos tenías con el alma hasta los pies. - Francia se encontraba llorando mordiendo un pañuelo, actuando de forma dramática. Seguido se digno de ir hacia la mexicana y abrazarla

- ¿De qué estas hablando ahora Francia?. -

- ¡¿Cómo que de qué el está hablando?!. ¡Apareces después de casi 10 horas de buscarte por todas partes e imaginando las peores cosas que te podrían haber ocurrido mientras no te encontrábamos!. - Inglaterra desde su lugar le reprochaba a México, estaba demasiado molesto con ella como para ir y darle un abrazo a México por hacerlo preocupar durante tanto tiempo. Pero al final de cuentas, nuestro tsundere caballero inglés por fin se dignó en ir y darle un abrazo.

- ¡Tonta!. ¡¿En qué pensabas al hacernos esto?!. ¿Acaso quieres que nos dé un ataque o que?. - Sudáfrica se encontraba con los ojos llorosos después de sufrir medio escándalo al estar esperando la llegada de México, al igual que los demás, corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Todo parecía en ese momento sacado de la escena de una de las tantas telenovelas que México hacía en su casa. Los hombres se encontraban abrazándola soltando cosas al aire como "Casi me das un paro-cardíaco-aru", "México, es bueno encontrarte sana y salva", "México-san, me alegro demasiado de verla", y también "Canadá, tengo hambre. México, ¿trajiste mole?".

México finalmente había captado su situación. Se encontraba disculpándose con todos, y el resto no parecía tratar de deshacer el abrazo grupal que se daban... pero todos habían olvidado un pequeñísimo detalle...

- "¿Todos?, ¿México?, ¿estás ahí?. Por favor, alguien conteste el teléfono. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?." - Era España, quien ese encontraba siendo ignorado por la llegada de México, que dejaron el celular olvidado, y con ello, lo dejaron a el con todo y alta voz puesto. - "¡Mierda!, ¿acaso todos me están ignorando?."

- ¿La persona en el teléfono es España?. - México había alcanzado a escuchar los ruegos de su antiguo tutor.

- "¡México!, estás sana y salva. Por un momento pensé que te había ocurrido un accidente. Por poco y colapso al enterarme de que no habías aparecido en todo el día y no respondías tu teléfono. Estaba muy asustado, dime que fue lo que ocurrió."

- ¿Lo que ocurrió?.

- México, te diré la verdad, creo que el resto de nosotros también quisiera saber la razón por el cual no llegabas. - Habló Alemania. Él, al igual que el resto, quería saber el motivo por el cual México volvió a aparecer después de estar todo un día desaparecida. Varios ya comenzaban a tomar asiento en las sillas de la mesita de centro del café, mientras que otros optaron por querer escuchar de pie.

- La verdad, ¿verdad?. -

- Si, México... la verdad. -

- La verdad... la verdad... ¿quieren saber la verdad?. -

- "¡México, ya dinos que fue lo que pasó!". - España ya se había desesperado. El conocía perfectamente que México siempre evadía de esa forma una pregunta cuando ella tenía la culpa de algo.

- Mmmm... la verdad si que es muy graciosa, _ha ha ha. -_ México se había sonrojado. El resto suspiró, ¿qué era lo que había hecho México esta vez?.

- ¡_Mexico_!. _What happened?. - _América de verdad ya se había impacientado, al igual que los demás. En serio el se preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que México había hecho tan mal como para querer evadir la pregunta?.

- Pues... _ha ha ha ha_... resulta que se me fue el avión... _2 veces. - _Esto último lo había dicho muy bajo y rápido, pero fue lo suficientemente para que los demás reaccionaran, los que se encontraban sentados cayeron de forma dramática al suelo, y los pocos que no... tomaron asiento para luego caer de la silla que habían tomado. Hasta se escuchaba que España desde su casa había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

- ¡¿Cómo se te pudieron ir 2 vuelos?!. - Inglaterra, mientras se ponía de pie, exclamó. Ya sabía a que hecharle la culpa de todo... exacto, a la muy famosa impuntualidad de la mexicana.

- Pues... yo ya había comprado boletos para irme desde la Cd. de México a Londres, recuerdo que eran las 9:00 AM de ayer, osea del día 5, cuando salió el primer avión que iba a tomar, pero...

- Déjame adivinar, llegaste tarde y perdiste el vuelo, ¿cierto?. - Inglaterra ya se esparaba que eso fuera. Pero algo lo sorprendió.

- Bueno... en parte eso fue, sí llegue tarde, pero lo que ocurrió fue otra cosa... -

**...**

**( ≧ヮ≦)**

_- _¡Voy a llegar tarde!, ¡Voy a perder el vuelo!, ¡esto no puede ser!. - México se encontraba corriendo en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de México cargando con ella un par de maletas de mano, atravesando los pasillos, brincando las maletas y empujando a la persona que se encontrará en su camino.

Ella no estuviera tan apurada si el detector de metales no se hubiera puesto como loco. Se había despertado tarde, y había llegado al aeropuerto 15 minutos antes, bueno... llegar 15 minutos antes de que saliera el vuelo aun era llegar muy tarde, pero era el tiempo suficiente como para poder pasar la prueba del detector, correr y finalmente llegar por lo mínimo 10 minutos antes a la recepción del vuelo antes de que este saliera. Pero resultó que al pasar por el detector, este se descompuso y a pesar de que México ya no llevara consigo algo metálico, el descompuesto detector la seguía culpando de ello. Cuando por fin pudo pasar, solo le quedaban 3 minutos antes de que el vuelo saliera directo a Londres

- ¡Moriré si no llego a tiempo!. - Ella se encontraba demasiado cansada como para seguir corriendo a través del enorme aeropuerto. Ya no podía ni que respirar e ignoraba cuanto mas tenía que correr para llegar a la sala de llegadas para tomar su vuelo al Reino Unido.

La mexicana seguía corriendo y sin poder tomar un poco de aire... hasta que por fin llegó. Tenía a la vista al tipo que se encargaba de la sala de llegadas de su vuelo, se encontraban solo 3 personas en la fila y el encargado aun no había cerrado las puertas.

- _"Lo logré_, _ha ha ha... no puedo creerlo... lo conseguí". - _México no aguantó mas por el cansancio y se recargó en la entrada de la sala, tomando aire y pensando sobre la suerte que tenía, en ello dirigió su mirada a donde estaba el encargado, pero se dio cuenta de su peor pesadilla daba comienzo... - "¿_PERO QUÉ_?". - Parecía que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las únicas tres personas de la fila ya habían pasado y salieron a tomar su vuelo, y el encargado se encontraba cerrando las puertas con la clave. Exacto, ya habían cerrado las puertas del vuelo.

- ¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS?!, ¿¡ES ENSERIO!?, ¡NO MAMES!. - México olvidó su cansancio y con un paso veloz fue directamente con el encargado, dejando sus maletas en el suelo. - ¡SEÑOR!, ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?!, ¡¿ACASO NO ME VIO EN LA ENTRADA DE LA SALA?!-

- Señorita, ¿de qué está hablando?. -

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE DE QUÉ ESTOY HABLÁNDOLE?!, ¡YO YA HABÍA LLEGADO A LA SALA Y A USTED SE LE OCURRIÓ CERRAR LAS PUERTAS!. -

- Señorita, yo nunca la vi. Me tendrá que disculpar, pues es ahora es imposible que usted pueda tomar este vuelo. -

- ¡NO ME VENGA CON ESAS CHINGADERAS!, ¡TENGO QUE TOMARLO, ¡DEBO IR A UNA JUNTA MUNDIAL MUY IMPORTANTE!. - Se encontraba furiosa y muy enojada, pero tenía todo el derecho a estarlo.

- Señorita, perdóneme, pero ya le dije que no podrá tomar el vuelo. He cerrado las puertas con clave. De todos modos, su avión ya está despegando en este momento. - El encargado señalaba a través de la enorme ventana a México la pista del aeropuerto... y tenía razón, el avión ya empezaba a avanzar por la pista para poder empezar su viaje al Reino Unido.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, ¡NO!, ¡NO!. - La mexicana se pegó a la ventana y empezaba a golpear el vidrio para que el piloto la pudiera ver, obviamente sus intentos fueron inservibles. Dejó de golpear el vidrio cuando el avión había desaparecido de la pista

La suerte no le sonreía a México aquel día. Era desesperante, ella había llegado a tiempo a la sala, pero debido a que se detuvo a descansar, el hombre no la pudo ver. Un aura sombría comenzó a surgir de México, mientras que ella se acercaba mas al señor.

- ... Señor... se da cuenta de lo que acaba de provocar... - México estaba agarrando por el cuello del elegante traje al encargado de la sala de espera... oh, pobre hombre, no sabía con quien se había metido.

- ... Seño... rita... me... me está lastimando. - El señor estaba demasiado aterrado como para pedir ayuda a algún guardia del aeropuerto, y se había puesto pálido por ver la expresión que le dirigía la mexicana.

- ... No me interesa... HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - México lanzó al pobre hombre hacia la pared, se fue hacia el y lo empezaba a azotar una y otra vez contra ella. Seguido de esto, tomó sus maletas que había dejado en el suelo y empezó a golpear al encargado con estas. - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTED DEJE A SU PROPIA NACIÓN VARADA EN UN AEROPUERTO, ¡SIEMPRE LLEGO TARDE A LAS JUNTAS MUNDIALES!, ¡Y CUANDO QUIERO LLEGAR CON ANTICIPACIÓN PARA EVITAR UN REGAÑO POR PARTE DE INGLATERRA POR MI MUY CONSTANTE IMPUNTUALIDAD, USTED Y UN CHINGADO DETECTOR DE METALES HACEN QUE PIERDA EL PUTO VUELO!. - México seguía golpeando al hombre con sus maletas de mano, cada vez mas fuerte.

El hombre se encontraba muy distraído como para pedir ayuda pensando cosas como: "_¿_Por qué esta chica me golpe_a_", "¿Acaso fue tan malo lo que hice?", ¿Sera ella tan importante persona como para decir que llega tarde a una junta mundial?", "¿Quién es esta mujer?", "¿A quién se refiere con Inglaterra?", "¿A qué se refiere diciendo que ella es mi propia nación?", "¿Quién es ella?", "¿Por qué los guardias no se han dado cuenta de que ella me está golpeando?", pensamientos de ese tipo.

Por suerte sus ruegos fueron escuchados, y varios guardias llegaron a la escena. Pero... México...

- ¡¿USTEDES TAMBIÉN?!. - Estaba demasiado molesta como para pensar claramente, y empezó a golpear a cada guardia que aparecía frente a ella.

Esa situación no le duro mucho. Rápidamente un guardia la tomó por atrás a México y otro guardia la empezó a agarrar de las piernas. Seguido de esto, procesaron a llevarla a la sala de interrogaciones.

- ¡ SUÉLTENME!, ¿QUÉ LES PASA?!, ¡SUÉLTENME!, ¡SUÉLTENME!... - México trataba de dar patadas y seguía gritándole a los guardias que la soltaran, pero no sirvió de mucho.

A nuestra querida México la llevaron a una sala para interrogarla.

**( ≧ヮ≦)**

**...**

**- **¡¿GOLPEASTE AL ENCARGADO Y A LOS GUARDIAS?!. - Inglaterra gritó. No podía pensar la razón por la cual México había hecho eso... bueno... la verdad si podía.

- "¿Perdiste el primer vuelo y por eso atacaste a ese pobre hombre y te defendiste de los guardias golpeándolos también? ¡México!, no recuerdo haberte enseñado eso". - España habló en un tono de reproche, pero por le que se podía escuchar desde el teléfono, ese tono de voz estaba mezclado con uno divertido.

- ¡Ya les dije que no era mi culpa, España!. ¡Todo fue culpa del encargado de la sala de llegadas!. - México se encontraba roja de la vergüenza por todo lo que había hecho en el aeropuerto, pero según ella, todo eso tenía justificación.

Si era cierto que México era muy orgullosa, y en ocasiones era algo brava y brusca, pero él la quería de esa forma. Por unos instantes en su mente pasaron varios recuerdos de la pequeña Nueva España, como era tan amorosa con él, como era tan cariñosa y protectora con sus colonias, tanto como con las colonias americanas como con Romano y Filipinas, como tomaba de la mano a los pequeños Italia cuando estos iban de visita a su casa e iban corriendo por todas partes dentro de la casa, como separaba a Argentina y a Chile cuando estos peleaban, como Nueva España iba a los campos de cosecha y en la tarde le traía a él canastas llenas de tomates y de chiles para que le pudiera cocinar platillos que llevaran aquellos frutos. También era algo agresiva y orgullosa cuando México era pequeña, pero su carácter maternal nunca podía faltar de mencionar, pues aun lo seguía siendo. España rió ante aquellos recuerdos, pero alguien mas interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Pero... México... dijiste que perdiste 2 vuelos, ¿cómo fue que perdiste el otro?. - América se había dado cuenta de aquel pequeñísimo pero importante detalle.

- ¿Qué cosa, América?... ah, _ha ha ha ha, _esa historia también es muy graciosa, _ha ha ha ha ha. - _México se puso todavía mas colorada y empezaba a jugar con su cabello, mirando hacia otra parte.

- ¿México?. - América pensaba cual sería la razón por la cual México había perdido el segundo vuelo. Por fin, México le empezaba a contestar.

- Lo que pasa es que... es que..._ yo me dormí_. -

Ante aquella contestación, todos los países presentes cayeron al suelo, por segunda vez en aquella noche. ¿Ahora qué era lo que había pasado?.

**...**

**( ≧ヮ≦)**

- ¡Dios mío!, eso fue tan cansado. - México estaba saliendo de una sala en algún lugar del aeropuerto cargando con sus 2 maletas.

Después de que estos se la habían llevado a fuerzas a la sala de interrogaciones del aeropuerto por dejar un desastre por todo el aeropuerto, atacar a un trabajador y a varios guardias. Por suerte, solo le habían hecho a la nación algunas preguntas, después de eso la dejaron irse. Pero bueno, ¿qué era lo que le podían hacer a su propio país?, la dejaron irse pero con una advertencia: "comportarse de forma educada en el aeropuerto de ahora en adelante".

- Me pregunto a qué hora saldrá un vuelo directo a la casa de Inglaterra y de sus hermanos. - México veía la pizarra electrónica para poder contestar su pregunta. - Mmmmmm... el siguiente vuelo sale... sale a las 4:00 PM, ¡eso es en 2 horas!. Me parece bien, si tomo ese vuelo llegaré a tiempo, y supongo que luego hablaré con Escocia para que me consiga otro un taxi o algo parecido para poder ir al hotel que encuentra en su casa. Ni loca hablaré con Inglaterra sobre esto, me volverá a regañar por mi "muy conocida y famosa impuntualidad". -

Después de comprar los boletos para el siguiente vuelo, México se fue derecho a la sala de llegadas de su avión, ahora esta vez lo conseguiría. Al ya encontrase en la sala, tomo asiento y dejó sus maletas al lado de ella.**  
**

La sala se encontraba llena, pero muy silenciosa, y podía ver a familias enteras, a hombres con traje y otro tipos de personas, pero todo se encontraba muy silencioso... demasiado silencioso.

- _"Dios, no dormí en toda la noche, y toda esta tranquilidad me está dando sueño". - _México ya tenía los ojos cansados y estaba a punto de dormirse. Vio a sus lados, y se dio cuenta que a su lado derecho se encontraba un pequeño niño de un años jugando con un juguete del "Chapulín Colorado". Quizás, sea una buena idea que...

- Hey... pequeño, ¿tu también iras a Inglaterra?- México empezó a hablar con el pequeño niño. A ella se le daba bien tratar con niños, tal vez le podría pedir al niño un pequeño favor.

- ¿Yo?, si. Mi familia y yo vamos a ir de vacaciones a Europa, ¡y estoy muy contento por eso!. - El niño se veía muy feliz por aquello, esto provocó que México le dedicara una sonrisa maternal.

- Ya veo. ¿Cómo te llamas?. -

- Yo me llamo Antonio. - El niño empezó a hablar, dejando de jugar con su juguete y mirando a los ojos a la mexicana.

- Yo me llamo Isabel Hernández Aragón, mucho gusto. ¿Sabes qué? te llamas como una persona muy querida para mi. -

- Mucho gusto, ¿me llamo igual que alguien que usted quiere mucho?. -

- Si, ¿y sabes quién es el?. Su nombre completo es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, pero muchos le decimos España. -

- ¿Y por qué le dicen España?, ¿por qué le dicen como el país?. - Antonio se mostraba curioso, al parecer había mostrado interés por el tema de la plática.

- ¿Te puedo decir algo?. -

- ¡Claro que si!. -

- Bien, te lo diré... le decimos España porque el es España. -

- No entiendo.

- Es una larga historia, Antonio, pero creo que tu alguna vez has escuchado hablar de hombres y mujere que son las representaciones de países en tus libros de historia, en las noticias, en los periódicos o de la propia boca de tus papás. -

- Ahora que lo dices Isabel... ¡es cierto!, si he escuchado hablar de esas personas, pero... ¿por qué me dices esto?. -

- Te diré algo, acércate. - México le empezó a susurrar algo en el oído. Segundos después, el pequeño Antonio exclamó emocionado.

- ¡¿Tú eres México?!. ¡Me alegro de conocerla!. -

- Muchas gracias, ¿sabes por qué te estoy diciendo esto?. -

- ... No, la verdad no. -

- Te digo esto porque te quiero confiar una misión muy importante. -

- ¡¿Enserio?!, ¿y cuál es?. -

- ¿Puedes ver ese reloj de enfrente?. - México le señalaba con el dedo a Antonio un reloj que se encontraba en la pared enfrente de ellos. - Bueno, lo que pasa es que como estaba haciendo cosas muy importantes de países no pude dormir en toda la noche, necesito que cuando sean las 4:00 PM tú me despiertes por que necesito tomar una siesta, si no me despiertas, perderé el avión y no podré llegar a una junta mundial en donde vive un amigo llamado Arthur, ¿sabés? el es Inglaterra, e iré a una junta muy importante en donde estarán países como Estados Unidos, China, Brasil, Italia y otros mas. Por lo tanto, ¿qué me dices?. -

- ¡Claro que lo haré!, después de todo, ¡yo soy un héroe!,_ ¡ha ha ha ha ha!_. - Antonio se paró enfrente de ella y comenzó a hacer una pose de héroe de cómics.

- ... Me recuerdas mucho a alguien a quien yo... muy bien Antonio, tomo tu palabra. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?. ¡Júralo por mi nombre!. -

- ¡Lo juro por tu nombre, México!. -

- ¿Lo juras?. -

- ¡Lo juro!. -

- Muy bien, veo que si eres capaz de hacerlo. Recuérdalo bien, despiertamente cuando todos vayamos en donde vive mi amigo Inglaterra. - México se acomodaba mejor para poder tomar su siesta.

- Lo haré México, hasta dentro de 2 horas. -

- Hasta dentro de 2 horas, entonces. - México tomó una muy profunda siesta.

**...**

**- **¡Señorita!... ¡señorita despierte!. -

- ... _España... no quiero ir a tomar las clases de música... 5 minutos mas... por favor. -_

_- _¿España?, ¡señorita ya levántese!. -

- ... ¿Qué?. - México ya había abierto los ojos. El encargado de la sala la trataba de despertar, pero ¿por qué?. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de algo "malo", muy "malo". - ¡¿YA ES DE NOCHE?!, ¡Señor!, ¿Acaso el vuelo... -

- Me temo que el vuelo a Inglaterra despegó hace 6 horas, ya son las 10 de la noche. La traté de despertar, pero estaba en un sueño muy profundo joven y no se podía levantar. -

- ¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS?!, ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿YA PERDÍ 2 VUELOS?!. - Parecía que a México no le sonreía la suerte en ese día. - "_Pero... ¿y Antonio_?"... De casualidad señor, ¿usted no vio a un pequeño niño con un juguete del chapulín colorado antes de que el vuelo saliera. -

- ¿Qué cosa?, ¿un niño?... ahora que lo pienso, desde mi lugar podía ver como un niño muy emocionado con un juguete de el Chapulín colorado le decía a sus papás cosas como "¡Conocí a México, conocí a México!" y también "Seré un héroe nacional cuando despierte a Isabel". Pero cuando el piloto me dio las ordenes de pasar a los pasajeros, me di cuenta de que el pequeño se había dormido. No me diga que usted es Isabel. -

- ... ¿A qué hora sale el siguiente vuelo al Reino Unido?. -

- Sale a las 1 de la mañana... Señorita, ¿a dónde va?. - Preguntó el encargado al ver que México se paraba de su asiento e iba derecho a la salida de la sala de llegadas.

- ... Voy a... voy a comprar otro boleto. - De esta forma, México, sin alguna expresión en el rostro y una sonrisa triste, se fue para comprar un boleto para tratar de ir a la casa de Inglaterra... por tercera vez en el día.

**...**

**( ≧ヮ≦)**

- ... -

- ... ¡_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!. - _Brasil y América se encontraban dando vueltas en el suelo, agarrándose de su estómago y riendo a carcajadas sin parar y con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa.

- ¡No se rían!... ¡no voy en broma!, ¡deténganse los 2!... ¡América!, ¡Brasil!, ¡No es divertido!. - México se volvió a sonrojar al ver que el par de países no paraban de reír por su desgracia, tomó un par de cojines que estaban en el sillón en el que se encontraba sentada y se los aventó a la cara a cada uno.

- ¡_Me-Mexico!. _Perdóname, pero eso es muy divertido_. - _América comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas y sentándose en sillón al lado de México.

_- _He-he-hermana, lo siento, pero esa es una historia muy graciosa. - Brasil se encontraba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que América, y tomaba asiento en el sillón individual al lado de México.

- Entonces, México, ¿alcanzaste a tomar el tercer vuelo?. - Preguntó Rusia, curioso por saber.

- Exacto, Rusia. Llegué al aeropuerto en Londres a las 11 de la mañana, y después tuve que conseguir un teléfono porque el mío lo dejé olvidado en mi cama. -

- ¿Es por eso que no contestabas tus llamadas, México san?. - Japón se había dado cuenta de esa era la razón por la cual México no regresaba sus llamadas y las de los demás.

- Sí, Japón. Cuando lo conseguí, le pedí a Escocia que me consiguiera un taxi, pero a pesar de todo el se ofreció a llevarme al hotel. -

- "¡¿QUE ESCOCIA QUÉ?!". - España había sacado su modo de padre sobre protector al enterarse lo que había hecho Escocia.

- No hicimos nada España, después de que el llegara fuimos a tomar algo y... -

- "¡¿QUE TÚ Y ESCOCIA QUÉ?!". - ¿Cómo no podía España ponerse de esa forma si México había salido a tomar algo con Escocia?... bueno... esa era la lógica del español.

- ¡Te digo que no pasó nada!, ya había llegado tarde a la junta de todos modos, y hacía tiempo que no salía con Escocia. Ya no te pongas de esa forma. -

- Pero, ¿y Escocia?. - Inglaterra le preguntó a México, ¿en donde se había metido su hermano ahora?.

- Después de salir del bar, nos fuimos paso al hotel. Al preguntarle si quería venir adentro, pero me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer con Gales, Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte esta noche, por lo tanto no está aquí. -

- Ya veo... espera, ¿todos mis hermanos fueron meno yo?, ¿también Irlanda?, pero ella nunca sale con nosotros cuando Gales, Escocia e Irlanda del Norte salimos y la invitamos. Ella siempre dice que está ocupada, ¿y no lo está cuando yo estoy en una junta?. - Inglaterra tenía la expresión de no creerse que toda su familia estaban saliendo y el seguía en el hotel.

- No te pongas tan dramático, Inglaterra... en fin, ahora que estoy aquí. ¿Tomamos la junta o... -

- Creo que daremos otra mañana a las 10:00 AM. - Sentenció finalmente Inglaterra.

* * *

El capítulo mas largo que e escrito de los tres, espero que les haya gustado y díganme como les pareció, si quieren comenten, marquen favoritos y sigan el fic para saber que la personita que lo está leyendo me haga saber que está ahí.

No a salido el capítulo 15, aun no se la razón. Si alguien sabe envíenme un mensaje con la información por favor. Bueno... mínimo no lloré por verlo, aun tengo varios días para prepararme y hacer que no se me rompa el alma cuando lo saquen. (Sigo diciendo que una parte de mi murió cuando leí _Until we meet again)._

Gracias por leer. :3


	4. The G8-5 meeting! part 4

**_The G8+5 meeting!_**

**_- Part 4 -_**

07 de Julio del 2005, Auchterarder, Escocia, Reino Unido.

La sala de reuniones, la sala de la junta internacional, la sala en la que por fin se llevaría a cabo la reunión del G8+5. ¡El G8+5!, las 8 potencias mundiales: la República Federal Alemana, Canadá, los Estados Unidos de América, la República Francesa, la República Italiana, el Estado de Japón, el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte y la Federación Rusa; Todos en una importante reunión junto a las 5 principales potencias emergentes: la República Federativa del Brasil, la República Popular China, la República de la India, la República de Sudáfrica y, finalmente, con la presencia de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos.

Todos se encontraban en sus asientos correspondientes, todo el mundo preparado para la reunión, bueno... al parecer todos, menos un adormilado Brasil. Pero no importaba, todos estaban a tiempo para dar inicio con la reunión... corrijo, casi todos, menos...

- ¡En donde diablos está México!. - Inglaterra gritó, al darse cuenta... otra vez... del asiento vacío a su derecha.

México no había llegado a la junta aún, tomando por sorpresa a todos. Ante esto, Brasil pareció haber despertado de su sueño.

- ¿México no ha llegado?. - Preguntó Brasil, frotándose los ojos mientras miraba fijamente al mediador de la reunión.

- ¡Como puede ser posible que no aprendiera la lección!. _Bloody hell_, ¡Es casi imposible que no lo haga después de lo ocurrido durante los últimos 2 días!. -

- Basta ya con tus dramas, Inglaterra. A mi no me importa cuanto más se tarde_ la belle Mexiqu_e. Ahora sí, ¿Ya puedo cambiarme a tu lugar?. - Francia tenía una mirada suplicante, esperando que Inglaterra por fin, luego de otros 5 intentos fallidos, le diera el permiso de poder intercambiar lugaresentre ellos .

- Conociéndote no lo haré, _wine bastard. _Intentaste invadir a México en 2 diferentes ocasiones, y supongo que quieres mi lugar para poder estar más cerca de ella, ¿o me equivoco?. - Inglaterra tenía una cara de desesperación, sabía perfectamente de los intentos de conquista que tenía Francia hacia México desde hace siglos, pero claro, al francés no le importaba con quien podía repartir su _amour, _solo era necesario esparcirlo, sin importar con quién, cuándo y/o en dónde hacerlo.

* * *

_"La Primera Intervención francesa en México, también conocida como Guerra de los Pasteles, Tuvo lugar del 16 de abril de 1938 al 9 de marzo de 1839. En 1827, se había celebrado un convenio con Francia que sentaban las bases para el futuro arreglo de las relaciones entre ambos países. Los comerciantes franceses avecindados en México enviaron una serie de reclamaciones. Entre estas reclamaciones, se encontraba la del señor Remontel, dueño de un restaurante de Tacubaya, donde algunos oficiales del presidente Santa Anna se habían comido en 1832 unos pasteles sin pagar la cuenta (posiblemente fue por daños al restaurante), por lo cual exigía ser indemnizado con sesenta mil pesos. Las respuestas y acciones dadas por México provocaron una invasión por parte de Francia a México. Uno de los hechos destacables era que uno de los ataques de Francia era bombardear con cañones en sus barcos varios puertos de México, tanto del Pacífico como del Atlántico, por lo que México colocaba cañones en los puntos elevados de la costa, como en cerros, para poder derribar los barcos Franceses.  
_

_La __Segunda intervención frances__a en Méxic__o__ tuvo lugar después de que México anunciara la suspensión de los pagos de la deuda externa en 1861. Francia, Reino Unido y España formaron una alianza y anunciaron su intención de enviar tropas a México. Entraron en negociaciones con M[exico. Los dirigentes de las misiones inglesa y española decidieron volver, pero los franceses anunciaron que ocuparían México. Los franceses avanzaron desde la costa del golfo de México hacia el centro del país. Tras sufrir un revés en Puebla el 5 de mayo de 1862, la inminencia de una guerra entre Francia y Prusia y la derrota de los confederados en la Guerra de secesión estadounidense en 1865, las tropas francesas comenzaron a retirarse a partir de 1866. La invasión francesa de México fue un intento de Francia de revivir el Imperio Francés, lamentablemente... Francia no consiguió revivir sus momentos de gloria, iguales a los de cuando Napoleón Bonaparte era su jefe."._

* * *

Antes de recibir una contestación por parte del francés, las puertas de la sala se abrieron, mostrando como México llegaba totalmente calmada y sin preocuparse de su tardanza.

- _Ha ha ha ha. _México,¡felicidades, es la primera vez que no llegas tan tarde a una reunión!... bueno... otra vez llegaste tarde, pero se vale el esfuerzo. Ya sabes diste lo mejor... aunque parece que no lo intentaras, lo diste. - América se había levantado de su lugar para darle unas palmaditas al hombro de la recién llegada y dedicarle una inocente sonrisa de felicidad.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, gringo?!. - México le ofrecía una expresión molesta a América, mientras que el americano parecía encogerse por la mirada que le dirigía la recién llegada México.

* * *

"_Gringo es un término usado regionalmente en países latinoamericanos para hacer referencia a aquellos hablantes de lengua inglesa, actualmente su uso se reserva exclusivamente para ciudadanos estadounidenses."_

* * *

- _He he he_... digo que es esta vez no tardaste tanto tiempo en llegar como en las veces anteriores. - En un rápido movimiento, América se sentó en la silla que le correspondía.

- No exageres, América, por lo menos yo no atropellé a un policía mientras llegaba al hotel, Veneciano ya me contó lo que ocurrió ayer. - México le sacaba la lengua al estadounidense, haciendo una expresión divertida.

- ¡Fue un accidente!, yo solo daba un paseo en bicicleta antes de la junta... pero... había un policía... y nuestras bicicletas... bueno, ¡no te dije floja a propósito!, ¡lo mal entendiste!... yo... - América se disculpaba por decirle sin querer una... ofensa... a México, pero Alemania lo calló.

- ¡Paren ustedes 2!, ¡no empiecen con otras de sus infantiles peleas!. - El alemán le indicó a México que tomara asiento al lado de Inglaterra. Después de lo conseguido, le hizo una señal a Inglaterra para poder dar inicio a la reunión.

- Finalmente. - Inglaterra se levantaba de su asiento para poder hacer la presentación de los temas de la junta que tomarían a cabo.

- Bien... ahora empecemos con la reunión del G8+5... le temas a tratar serán: Los países mega-diversos, el Fondo Monetario Internacional, los tratados comerciales como el Mercado Común del Sur, el Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte, la Unión Europea, etc., el calentamiento global y la falta del desarrollo económico en África. -

Inglaterra sacaba de un maletín carpetas con algunos documentos en hojas y los repartió a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. Al terminar su labor, tomó asiento y siguió con la junta.

- Comencemos con los países maga-diversos... los países mega-diversos presentes: Brasil, China, India, México, Sudáfrica y Estados Unidos; tienen prioridad de dar su opinión y serán los primeros en hablar. Brasil, tú irás primero. -

- Me gustaría dar como prioridad el jardín de mi casa, la selva Amazónica... -

Brasil hubiera querido seguir hablando... pero algo lo interrumpió, él y el resto del G8+5 se quedaron en silencio al escuchar el... ¿el Himno Nacional de Brasil?.

-... Brasil, ¿ese no es tu himno nacional?-aru. -China fue el primero en hablar, al reconocer la música que sonaba en toda la sala.

- ... oh, ¡es cierto!, ¡es mi teléfono celular el que está llamando!. - Brasil sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su saco un teléfono, que nparecía ser la fuente de origen de el sonido.

- Qué patriotismo hermano. - México se cruzaba de brazos y le hacia una mirada divertida a su hermano, a lo que el mencionado rió.

- ¡Brasil!, ¡no puedes hacer llamadas telefónicas durante la reunión!, !ya no quiero más... - Inglaterra trataba de detener a Brasil, pero este no le puso ni la más mínima atención.

- Aquí Brasil... ¿quién habla?. - Para sorpresa de Brasil, del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba una voz _muy_ conocida, una voz que Brasil y muchos reconocían como la voz de...

- "Agh, boludo Brasil, tú y México sois malos, muuuuuuuuuuuuy malos". -

_**( ≧ヮ≦)**_

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero este mes fue de locos en la escuela, los exámenes, los trabajos, etc. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible el fic y el otro que tengo. Les aviso que aparecerá un Oc muy conocido por varios... a ver si me sale escribir sus coloridos insultos.

Por si ayuda, lean los párrafos entre comillas como la chica que narra los eventos en Hetalia.

Por cierto... no sé si lo sabían, pero el G8+5 sí existe, esta junta sí se llevo a cabo, en el mismo lugar y fecha (también ocurrió lo del policía y la bicicleta y... para un comentario que recibí, lo siento, pero Colombia no entra ni al G-20). También no sé si lo saben, pero ocurrieron unos ataques terroristas en Reino Unido durante esos días, pero no escribiré nada de eso, no quiero hacer del fic uno... ¿dramático?.

En fin... espero que les haya gustado, si quieren dejen un comentario opara saber qué piensan del fic y qué les gustaría ver en él. :D

Gracias por leer. *Brofist*


	5. The G8-5 meeting! part 5

_**The G8-5 meeting!**_

_**- Part 5 -**_

06 de julio del 2005, Auchterarder, Escocia, Reino Unido.

La junta del G8+5 era en el hotel Gleneagles, un magnífico y lujoso hotel que se encuentra en la casa de Escocia. Los campos y los bosques lo rodean, por lo que una estadía en el hotel es estar tanto en contacto con la civilización como el estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Esa es la razón perfecta por la cual es muy popular entre las personas que disfrutan del lujo y el estar con el medio natural.

El hotel cuenta en sus alrededores con un camino que hace un recorrido a través del parque del hotel, del campo y del bosque. Es especial para los que disfrutan de un temprano paseo para salir a caminar, también para los que disfrutan dar un paseo en bicicleta.

Apenas salía el sol y el clima estaba fresco, un clima muy normal en la casa de Escocia. El cielo indicaba que el día se despedía de la noche, los pajaros cantaban para darle la bienvenida a señor sol y los pastos y los arboles se veían verdes. Todo era un verdadero espectáculo para el rubio de ojos azules y lentes que tomaba un paseo en su bicicleta. Alfred F. Jones, la representación de los Estados Unidos de América, y poseedor del apodo de "gringo" por parte de su vecina. Él estaba dando un paseo a pesar de los reclamos de Inglaterra de dejar de perder el tiempo y prepararse para la junta, pues esta era en muy pocas horas, pero el estadounidense hizo caso omiso a los regaños de su antiguo tutor y prefirió salir a dar una vuelta.

Él nunca había sido muy fan de andar en bicicleta, ni de dar paseos, y menos aun a primera hora de la mañana, pero su jefe, George Bush, sí que lo era. El jefe de América salía a dar un paseo en bicicleta siempre que podía.

A América nunca le había llamado la atención el pasatiempo de su jefe, pero George le mencionó un día que una de las ventajas de hacer ciclismo era que hacías ejercicio, era sano y... _que podías bajar de peso_.

Todas las mañanas y todas las tardes durante casi dos semanas América daba paseos a toda velocidad con la bicicleta que su jefe le había regalado. Cuando caía la noche, el estadounidense utilizaba la bicicleta estática que había comprado para poder hacerlo en la comodidad de su hogar.

El principal problema era que América, debido a su gran fuerza, lograba andar en su bicicleta a velocidades imposibles de alcanzar para un ser humano, y en consecuencia, era todo un peligro en la calle. Un día a Bush casi le daba un infarto al ver como su nación por poco atropellaba a casi todos los peatones de la acera que se encuentra cerca de la Casa Blanca. Y debido a lo imprudente que es América, lo más probable era que si él no hubiera entrado en escena y detener al americano de su andar, América hubiera lastimado a muchas personas.

Bush le prohibió abusar de la bicicleta y le aconsejó que si quería dar paseos con la bicicleta, lo hiciera con prudencia y que no alcanzara grandes velocidades. Esa era una pena para América, pues su parte favorita de dar paseos era la velocidad que podía alcanzar.

América cayó en cuenta de que en ese momento no había nadie en el camino, y que todo estaba muy solitario, no había peatones, nada de nada, solo él y su bicicleta.

- "_Well... I think it will be fine if I go more faster_" - Pensó en su mente el americano, mientras comenzaba a andar "un poco" más rápido.

Otra vez el imprudente de Alfred iba a una velocidad sobrehumana con su bicicleta, y todo gracias a su increíble fuerza. El estadounidense extrañaba esa sensación de adrenalina que le causaba la velocidad, después de que su jefe se lo prohibiera, no había desobedecido sus ordenes.

- _A world full of killing, and blood spilling, that world never came..._ - América comenzaba a cantar en voz alta una de sus canciones favoritas... ¡la canción hablaba de un héroe!, ¡obviamente le encantaba esa canción!.

- _And they said that A Hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait... - _América cantaba con mucha más emoción la canción, e iba con mucha más velocidad aún. Parecía que podía competir en una carrera de automóviles de velocidad y ganar fácilmente, aun utilizando una bicicleta.

Lamentablemente... no vio al policía que andaba tranquilamente en una bicicleta.

- _I'll hold on the wings of the eagles, and watch as we all fly away.._. - América estaba a punto de hacer el pequeño "grito" que hacía el cantante en esa parte, pero parecía que alguien le había ganado en aquella acción.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. -

- ¡¿Qué?!...¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. -

Ambos chocaron con sus bicicletas... a decir verdad... más bien era América quien había chocado su bicicleta con la del policía que iba a una velocidad normal. Tantos ellos como las bicicletas salieron volando por los aires. América cayó al suelo, y después de levantarse, trató de analizar la situación de. Se dio cuenta que había aterrizado no muy lejos del lugar en donde se había estrellado con...

- ¡Ese hombre!. - Alfred seguido corrió a la búsqueda del hombre que él mismo había lanzado por los aires.

- ¡Señor!, ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!, ¡¿herido?!... ¡¿vivo?!. - América gritaba preguntas al aire, buscando señales del policía y esperando escuchar respuestas.

- A.._._ aquí. - En una de las ramas altas de un árbol se encontraba colgando el oficial desde su saco, parecía ileso, pero al mismo tiempo parecía algo desconcertado.

- ¡Señor!, ¡no se preocupe!, ¡el héroe lo bajará de ahí enseguida!. - Exclamó América emocionado, con los ojos iluminados. Rápidamente fue hacia el árbol en donde estaba colgando el señor y pronto comenzó a escalarlo. - _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!. - Por alguna razón a América le parecía muy divertido todo eso, el hacer el papel del héroe que siempre decía ser.

El señor policía pensaba en cosas como "¿Cómo fue que paso esto?", "¿acaso estoy colgado de un árbol?", "¿salí volando por los aires?", "¿es este joven rubio el culpable de todo esto?", "¿por qué parece que no se hubiera lastimado?", ""¿acaso es de concreto este muchacho?", "¿tiene la cabeza dura?", "¿cómo es que iba tan veloz con una bicicleta?", "¿está escalando el árbol como si nada hubiera pasado después de salir volando al igual que yo?", "¿quién es él?". Ese tipo de preguntas invadían la mente del pobre hombre.

Le quedaba poco al estadounidense para llegar a la rama en donde se encontraba el policía. Lo siguiente que haría sería llegar al hombre, agarrarlo y llevárselo cuidadosamente al suelo, disculparse y explicar los malentendidos. Lamentablemente... el saco del oficial no soportó tanto peso y se destrozó. Lo siguiente que pudo observar Estados Unidos era ver como el policía caía al suelo y el escuchar al hombre estrellarse a la tierra.

- ¡Señor!. - En un rápido movimiento, América bajó del árbol. Corrió hacia el oficial, el cual, yacía en el suelo.

- ¡Señor policía!, ¡¿se encuentra bien?!. - América sacudía al oficial, esperando alguna reacción por parte de él.

- Creo que me lastimé algo. - Alcanzó a murmurar el hombre. Tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro y trataba de moverse, pero al primer intento de ponerse de pie, el oficial casi lanzaba un grito por el dolor.

- "_...Ahora que voy a hacer..._ " América se encontraba pensativo y tratando de buscar una solución al problema que tenía. - "_No puedo dejarlo aquí... pero tengo la junta en poco tiempo, necesito bañarme, alistarme y estar puntual... debo hacer esto rápido_".

- ¡Ya lo sé!, ¡¿en qué parte le duele señor?!. -

- Me duele mucho la espalda... no parece que me haya roto un hueso... pero, creo que no puedo caminar por mi espalda. -

- ¿Qué le parece si yo lo cargo para poderlo llevar a alguna enfermería o algo parecido?. -

- No creo que me puedas llevarme cargando, obviamente tengo el peso de un adulto y tpu eres muy joven, no creo que me puedas car... un momento... ¡¿cómo es que tú no te lastimaste?!, ¡¿que acaso no saliste volando por los aires al igual que yo?!. - El oficial señalaba con el dedo al americano, con una expresión desconcertada.

- ¿Yo?, ¿por qué debería estar lastimado?. - América mostraba una cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de aquel oficial. - ... Supongo que mi cuerpo es muy fuerte. ¿Sabe qué oficial?, Inglaterra desde pequeño siempre me ha dicho que parece que estoy hecho de concreto o de acero, _haha!. _También Japón, México y mi hermano Canadá me lo han dicho. _Hahahahaha!._

_- "Inglaterra... Japón... México... y su hermano Canadá... me parece que este muchacho se acaba de golpear duro en la cabeza". _Mejor olvide lo que le dije joven. Mi nombre es Robert Brown. - Robert, como podía, alzaba una mano para poder estrecharla con la de Alfred.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre completo es Estados Unidos de América, pero me puede decir América, ¡claro!, si es que quiere. - América sonriente le daba un apretón de manos, pero se dio cuenta de la expresión de enfado que Robert le dedicaba.

- ¿Puede dejarse de bromas y decirme su nombre?. -

- ¡Pero!... ¡ese es mi nombre!, ¡América!. Pero si quiere le puedo decir mi nombre humano. -

- ¿Su nombre humano?. - Ahora Robert estaba aun más confundido que nunca. Se preguntaba a él mismo quién era en realidad ese muchacho.

- Sí. Todos los países tenemos uno, aunque casi nunca los "utilizamos", siempre nos referimos por nuestro verdadero nombre. Mi nombre es América, pero veo que le parecería más normal si me presento a usted como Alfred F. Jones. -

- ... Ahora sí que me estás aterrando... ¿cómo que ustedes los países?... acaso... ¿no serás tú... -

- Bueno, tengo una junta muy importante en el hotel donde seguro trabaja usted. ¿Qué dice si apresuramos el paso y nos vamos?. - América hacía una pose que le indicaba a Robert que estaba próximo a levantarlo del suelo.

- Está bien. - Apoyándose en Alfred, logró hacer que el americano lo cargara. -

Ya estaban apunto de irse del lugar y ponerse en marcha hacia el hotel, pero algo detuvo a América.

- ¡Espere!, ¡las bicicletas!. -

- Déjalas ahí, no creo que sirvan. -

- Tiene razón... creo que le pediré a mi jefe que me consiga una nueva, _hahahahaha!. -_

Alfred y Robert caminaron hasta llegar al hotel, justamente llegaron a la enfermería.

Después de dejar a Robert en la enfermería, Alfred le prometió que en unos días lo visitaría junto con unos amigos para ver como se encontraba.

Poco tiempo después Alfred se encontraba en las puertas de la sala de juntas, preparado para poder asistir a la junta del G8+5

_**( ≧ヮ≦)**_

* * *

Pronto verán un poco más de Robert en este fic. De hecho, Bush atropelló con su bicicleta a un oficial de policía británico durante la junta del G8 ese año (de ahí surgió la idea). Al enterarme de eso, pensé: "Bueno, si en Hetalia van a las juntas los países en vez de los representantes de Estado... puede que Alfred haya atropellado a un pobre policía". No pasó exactamente igual el atropellamiento, de hecho le inventé el nombre al policía y cómo fue el accidente.

Por cierto, la canción que América canta se llama Hero, de Chad Kroeger. La canción perfecta para América (el héroe). Si buscan la canción, la parte que canta América empieza cerca del del primer minuto. (La parte del "grito" está cerca de esa parte).

Se agradecen mucho los reviews, por favor dejen uno. ;)

*brofist*


End file.
